TCG Assault on Icecrown Citadel
The sixth World of Warcraft Raid Deck, named Assault on Icecrown Citadel. Set Details * Part of the Scourgewar Block. * Release Date: 1 March 2011 Card Totals Total Cards: 243 * 9 Treasure Cards (included in Four-Player game, also sold separately at MSRP of $5.99) * 60-card Custom Lich King raid deck * 61-card Highlord Tirion Fordring deck * 61-card Lady Jaina Proudmoore deck * 61-card Lady Sylvanas Windrunner deck Other info: * Rulebook * $39.99 MSRP Card List Treasure Pack Cards Number Name Type 01 name type Assault on Icecrown Citadel Raid Cards Number Name Type Rarity 1''' '''The Lich King Scourge Hero Rare 2''' '''Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner Hero Rare 3''' '''Highlord Tirion Fordring Hero Rare 4''' '''Lady Jaina Proudmoore Hero Rare 5''' '''Helm of Domination Equipment Epic 6''' '''Frostmourne Equipment Epic 7''' '''Deathwhisper Equipment Epic 8''' '''Ashbringer Equipment Epic 9''' '''Staff of Antonidas Equipment Epic 10 Lord Marrowgar Scourge Ally Epic 11 Lady Deathwhisper Scourge Ally Epic 12 Deathbringer Saurfang Scourge Ally Epic 13 Rotface Scourge Ally Epic 14 Festergut Scourge Ally Epic 15 Professor Putricide Scourge Ally Epic 16 Prince Valanar Scourge Ally Epic 17 Prince Keleseth Scourge Ally Epic 18 Prince Taldaram Scourge Ally Epic 19 Blood-Queen Lana'thel Scourge Ally Epic 20 Valithria Dreamwalker Ally Epic 21 Sindragosa Scourge Ally Epic 22 Drudge Ghoul Scourge Ally Uncommon 23 Shambling Horror Scourge Ally Uncommon 24 Val'kyr Shadowguard Scourge Ally Uncommon 25 Vile Spirit Scourge Ally Uncommon 26 Defile Lich King Ability Rare 27 Infest Lich King Ability Rare 28 Necrotic Plague Lich King Ability Rare 29 Pain and Suffering Lich King Ability Rare 30 Quake Lich King Ability Rare 31 Raging Spirit Lich King Ability Rare 32 Remorseless Winter Lich King Ability Rare 33 Soul Reaper Lich King Ability Rare 34 Ashes to Ashes Lich King Event Uncommon 35 Fallen Champions Lich King Event Uncommon 36 Justice of the Grave Lich King Event Uncommon 37 The One True King Lich King Event Uncommon 38 Servants of Undeath Lich King Event Uncommon 39 Arcane Shot Ability Common 40 Multi-Shot Ability Rare 41 Steady Shot Ability Uncommon 42 Turn the Blade Ability Common 43 Counterspell Ability Rare 44 Fire Blast Ability Common 45 Fireball Ability Uncommon 46 Frost Nova Ability Rare 47 Frostbolt Ability Uncommon 48 Scorch Ability Uncommon 49 Sear Ability Common 50 Whiteout Ability Uncommon 51 Blessed Defense Ability Common 52 Blessing of Defense Ability Common 53 Blessing of Trials Ability Uncommon 54 Hammer of Justice Ability Common 55 Holy Light Ability Common 56 Redemption Ability Uncommon 57 Vindictive Strike Ability Common 58 Bronwyn Lightborn Ally Common 59 Elder Achillia Ally Common 60 Hulston, Servant of the Light Ally Common 61 Lady Bancroft Ally Common 62 Madrea Bluntbrew Ally Common 63 Olaf Steelbreaker Ally Common 64 Petreus Roffe Ally Common 65 Tani Bixtix Ally Common 66 Wynnd the Spry Ally Common 67 Claemora Amberglare Ally Common 68 Firewarden Wyland Kaslinth Ally Common 69 Johnny Rotten Ally Uncommon 70 Kuz'vun Ally Common 71 Lifemender Dorn Ally Common 72 Tyrennius Scatheblade Ally Common 73 Vesh'ral Ally Common 74 Waz'luk Ally Common 75 Zugna, Windseer Apprentice Ally Common 76 Brother Keltan Ally Uncommon 77 Commander Falstaav Ally Common 78 Crusade Commander Entari Ally Rare 79 Crusade Engineer Spitzpatrick Ally Common 80 Crusader Lord Dalfors Ally Common 81 Father Gustav Ally Common 82 Sister Colleen Tulley Ally Common 83 Veteran Crusader Aliocha Segard Ally Common 84 Establishing New Outposts Quest Common 85 Bolstering Our Defenses Quest Common 86 Enemies, Old and New Quest Common 87 Apply This Twice a Day Quest Common 88 Death's Gaze Quest Common 89 Proving Grounds Quest Common 90 Rise and Be Recognized Quest Common 91 A Tale of Valor Quest Common 92 Tirion's Gambit Quest Uncommon 93 Your Fortune Awaits You Quest Common Mcroflstomp (talk) 04:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) External links ;News